


Trial Run

by osprey_archer



Series: Reciprocity Extras [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Fuck me.”</i>
</p><p> <i>Bucky’s old dog tags clinked together as Steve let them drop against Bucky’s chest. He lifted his cheek from Bucky’s stomach to look at him in the dim light. “What?”</i></p><p> <i>“You said I wasn’t relaxed enough the other times,” Bucky said. “And now…” He stretched a little, languid as a cat. “I’m pretty relaxed.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thanks to [littlerhymes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes) for being the best beta in the world.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!

“Fuck me.”

Bucky’s old dog tags clinked together as Steve let them drop against Bucky’s chest. He lifted his cheek from Bucky’s stomach to look at him in the dim light. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, but – ” 

Bucky yawned. “You said I wasn’t relaxed enough the other times,” he said. “And now…” He stretched a little, languid as a cat. “I’m pretty relaxed.”

“Christ,” Steve muttered, looking him over. Bucky smiled at him lazily. He lay sprawled across the hotel bed, his flesh arm crooked behind his head, chest damp with a sheen of sweat, cock limp between his splayed legs. Steve’s jaw ached from sucking him off for so long.

And Bucky was prepped. Steve had put a finger up his ass to play with his prostate; Bucky liked that, sometimes, when Steve sucked him off. It was as close as they’d gotten to fucking. The last time they had tried for more, Bucky had tensed up too much for Steve to get inside at all, and Bucky got so frustrated he pulverized a cup on the bedside table. 

A Styrofoam motel cup, but still. 

Bringing it up would just make Bucky tense up all over again. Steve smoothed his hand over Bucky’s flat stomach instead. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something I’m doing?”

“Yeah.”

“With words and not breaking things.” 

“Scout’s honor,” Bucky said. When Steve still hesitated, Bucky huffed out a sigh and shifted his hips, lifting his legs to curl them around Steve’s waist. “You know you wanna. And you always like it so much when I fuck you…”

“Christ,” Steve muttered again. His cheeks heated, but he couldn’t help grinning. “You’re jealous, that’s it? I get something good, you can’t rest till you’ve got it too?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky said, and Steve laughed.

“All right,” Steve said. He hooked a finger in Bucky’s dog tags, tugging till Bucky lifted his head for a kiss. “All right, I’ll do it, jackass.” 

“Good boy,” Bucky said. He tangled a clumsy hand in Steve’s hair and kissed him again, sloppy and sleepy and greedy. “Sweet, sweet, so fucking sweet.” 

Steve flushed with the praise. “Jerk.”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, grinning his Cheshire cat grin. “You’re so good to me.” 

Steve kissed him to shut him up. He fumbled for the lube and worked his hand between their bodies, slicking up his cock. He was half-hard already, had been thinking about asking Bucky to jerk him off one last time before Bucky drifted off – or maybe doing it himself, leave Bucky’s hand free to stroke Steve’s chest and back and whatever else he felt like touching, that was pretty nice, too – 

Better stop touching himself, or he’d come before he got anywhere close to inside Bucky. His hand shook as he took it off his cock, pressed it briefly against Bucky’s hip to steady himself – Bucky’s hip jerked a little, and Steve glanced up at him, Bucky watching him, his open mouth wet, eyes bright and interested and maybe a little anxious. 

Steve kissed him again, light and slow, nibbling on Bucky’s lower lip as he slid his fingers along Bucky’s perineum. He stroked the already slick rim of Bucky’s asshole, crooked one finger inside, and even as worn out as he was, Bucky’s hips bucked. 

Steve broke the kiss. “You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go for it.” 

His voice was casual, but his eyes widened as Steve eased the head of his cock inside him. “Does that – ” Steve started, and checked himself. Bucky would tell him if he hated it. He didn’t need to ask. 

Steve massaged his hands over Bucky’s thighs instead, steady slow strokes. Bucky let out a slow shaky breath, his legs tightening around Steve’s waist - _go_ – and Steve took hold of his hips and pushed in. 

He felt amazing: hot and tight around Steve’s cock, blood-warm. Steve’s pulse roared in his ears. His face, his whole body felt hot, and his hands clenched tight on Bucky’s hips. His palms slipped on Bucky’s sweat, sliding up to his waist, and Steve thrust further in.

Bucky gasped. His short nails dug into Steve’s wrist. Steve’s attention abruptly dropped to him. “Does that hurt?” Steve blurted. 

Bucky’s chest heaved. His grip hurt Steve’s wrist. “I don’t – don’t know.”

Steve knew Bucky probably meant it, that it was a lot of sensation and he wasn’t sure just what it felt like yet. But it was hard to look at those big eyes, that bitten lip, and not think it _did_ hurt. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, _You don’t have to do this._

But Bucky knew he didn’t have to do this. He didn’t need Steve to tell him that. 

Steve smoothed his hands over Bucky’s hips, drawing his nails across the skin – not enough to hurt, just to distract him. “You can do this.” 

Bucky released a gasp. His eyes fastened on Steve’s face, hopeful. “Yeah?” 

“Piece of cake,” Steve said, and Bucky gusted out a nearly soundless laugh. “Way easier than – than – ” Steve cast around for a comparison. It was hard to think with Bucky so hot around his cock. “That damn fool time you decided to hotwire a Nazi truck.” 

“Well, we needed that truck,” Bucky said. He rubbed his hand up Steve’s forearm, palm hot and slick.

“Right – right in the middle of a firefight?” Steve jeered, unsteady.

“I ran out of bullets,” Bucky said. “I figured I’d do something useful, Steve, fuck – ”

His hips shifted. His body squeezed around Steve’s cock, probably not on purpose, and Steve’s vision practically whited out from the pleasure. 

“Well,” Steve gasped, struggling to keep the thread of conversation. “Well. Well. It came in handy, I guess – ”

“Handy, huh, that company of Hydra goons would’ve blasted you full of holes if I hadn’t run them over.” 

“Yeah, well. Thanks.” 

They smiled at each other. Bucky was still panting, but not as violently. He lifted his hand to Steve’s cheek. 

They rested that way a little bit, Bucky running his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone, Steve half inside him. Steve smoothed his hands over Bucky’s stomach, both to soothe Bucky and because Steve loved to feel him like that, all smooth skin and firm muscle and sweat, his stomach quivering a little because Bucky was ticklish. Steve could feel the vibration in his cock, fucking sweet. 

He would have been happy to stay there longer, but his thighs trembled with the strain of holding the position. “Buck – ” 

Bucky shifted his hips. “Go on,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, go on.”

Steve moved his hands back to Bucky’s hips and pushed inside again. Bucky swallowed and shifted, his hand falling from Steve’s face to press against Steve’s side, sliding up and down his ribs. Steve smoothed his hands up the long, tense lines of Bucky’s thighs. “I – ” Bucky started, fumbling. His eyes fastened on Steve’s face again, searching. 

He wanted a distraction. “Don’t tell me,” Steve said, long-suffering. “You miss the xylophone ribs from the old days.” 

It wasn’t very funny, but Bucky started to snicker. “Don’t fish for compliments,” he said. His voice was unsteady. “You look okay.” 

“Yeah?” Steve said. He shifted his hips, just a little, and he was all the way inside Bucky now. It felt fucking fantastic, so hot and close that he could feel the beat of Bucky’s pulse thrumming though his body as Bucky clenched down around him. 

“Stop,” Bucky blurted, and Steve froze. Bucky’s breath had gone harsh, eyes big, brow creased, and Steve hadn’t even noticed, what the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe he should pull out and finish by jerking himself off –

“And stop thinking, Jesus,” Bucky snapped. He was breathing deep and slow, twisting his head to the side on the sheets, his dark hair stark against the white fabric. “Move your hands.” He glanced at Steve briefly. "Please." 

Steve rubbed his hands up Bucky’s thighs again. “Hey,” Steve said quietly. “Hey.”

Bucky rolled his head back up to face Steve. His brow creased. The corners of his eyes were wet. “I can do this,” he said, almost belligerent, a little pleading. 

“Fuck yeah you can,” Steve said, and Bucky gave another unsteady laugh that made his body vibrate. “Christ,” Steve gasped, and he pinched his own inner thigh so he wouldn’t come right there. Tears came into his eyes, pleasure and pain. “Christ, you feel amazing, Buck, Jesus.” 

Bucky was reaching up for Steve’s face, clumsy, brushing at the tears. Steve kissed Bucky’s hand, his palm, his wrist, twisting his head to suck a couple of fingers into his mouth. His jaw hurt a little. He pulled back, kissed Bucky’s fingertips, and let Bucky run his hand over Steve’s face: pointer finger sliding up his nose, tracing his eyebrows, his hand slipping down again to touch three fingers to Steve’s lips. 

The plates on the metal arm clicked, adjusting as Bucky shifting his weight, the pressure of his body exquisite around Steve. Steve moved a hand to feel the rim of Bucky’s asshole, slick and stretched tight around Steve’s cock. Bucky made a little noise, too small to be a moan or even a whimper, and Steve moved his hand higher to cradle Bucky’s cock. 

He wasn’t hard, maybe couldn’t get hard right now, not after Steve had worked him over so thoroughly earlier: sucked him off till his jaw ached, stroked right up behind his balls to milk him dry. But his back arched as Steve played with his soft cock, his heels digging into the small of Steve’s back. 

It pushed Steve deeper inside him; and it must have changed the angle, because Bucky gasped, startled, and then started to laugh. “That’s all right,” he said, surprised, and laughed some more, exhilarated. He stretched his arms up, like he’d just scored a goal. “All right!”

Steve started to laugh too. He turned his face to hide his blush and kissed the inside of Bucky’s knee. “Just all right?” he said. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Bucky said, still laughing, joyous: as delighted as he’d been when he and Sam had finally mastered a tricky aerial dive. 

Steve wanted to jerk Bucky off, but Bucky wasn’t hard, wasn’t even close to hard, and anyway that wasn’t the point, this time. He stroked Bucky’s cock a little more, just in case, but Bucky was well and truly worn out for once, limp and sated and terribly pleased with himself. 

He let go of Bucky’s cock instead and smoothed his hands down Bucky’s thighs, stroking them up his sides, over his chest, tickling a little to make Bucky keep laughing, because the vibration felt so fucking good. Heat pooled low in his stomach. 

“I want – ” he said; and he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but something, just something a little more, just enough to push him over the edge. 

“Hmmm?” Bucky said. “Whaddaya want?” 

“I don’t know, I – ”

“Hmm?” Bucky said. He was shifting again, almost wriggling. His brow creased further, his heel digging into the small of Steve’s back, and his hips jerked and he seemed to flex around Steve’s cock, pressing tight all around him. Steve moaned, weak-kneed, so close. Bucky went limp again, panting, grinning his cat-got-the-cream smile. “Hmm? Whaddaya want?”

“Do that again.” 

Bucky’s thighs tightened around Steve’s waist. He couldn’t get the movement quite right at first, chewing his lip in concentration as he shifted, searching for it, Steve nearly in agony from the pleasure that wasn’t quite enough to finish him; and then Bucky’s muscles flexed, and that was it, game over. The pleasure nearly knocked him out. 

Afterward, Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, pressing his nose into the hollow of Bucky’s throat. Bucky clasped his hand around the back of Steve’s head, stroking his hair, planting little kisses along his hairline.

After a while, Steve pulled out, almost moaning at that friction on his sensitive cock. He rolled off Bucky and flopped across the mattress, spread-eagled, worn out. 

He rolled his head to the side – even that seemed like an effort – and found that Bucky was propped on his elbow, dog tags dangling around his neck. Steve lifted a hand to touch them, fingertips tender against the old metal. Steve smiled at him, and Bucky’s crooked grin lit into a smile. 

Steve rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. He pressed one palm flat against Bucky’s chest and stroked his hand over Bucky’s chest, just high enough to feel the beginnings of scar tissue, and then back down again. 

Bucky flopped down on the bed. Steve draped an arm around Bucky to cradle the back of his head, pulling him in till their foreheads touched, and waited till Bucky angled up his head to kiss him. 

There was a little blood on Bucky’s lip. He hadn’t realized that Bucky bit it that hard earlier. He kissed him to make up for it, slow and sweet, sucking on his lower lip. 

Eventually even that felt like too much effort. Steve rested his head on his pillow, stroking his hand slowly through Bucky’s hair, admiring his bare skin in the soft dim light. Steve cupped Bucky’s neck, his good shoulder, trailed his fingers slowly along Bucky’s side. It wasn’t often Bucky stayed naked after sex.

He would have liked to lie there and stroke Bucky forever, or at least until they both fell asleep. But eventually Steve began to feel the night chill on his bare skin. He bowed to the inevitable and bent to pull a blanket over them. 

Generally, if Bucky hadn’t already put some of his clothes back on, Steve pulling up a blanket would have prompted it. But for once he just wriggled closer to Steve, bare skin to bare skin, and Steve pulled the blanket close over them both.

“That was all right, huh?” Bucky murmured. His breath was warm against Steve’s neck. The corner of one dog tag dug into Steve’s skin. 

Steve turned his head to kiss Bucky’s ear. “Yeah,” Steve said. He yawned, and snuggled close. “Yeah, that was pretty all right.”


End file.
